A New Player
by Dr.Fail
Summary: A brutal murder is nothing to be shocked about in Gotham city. Only they seem more common since the arrival of a new gang. Investigating one of these murders, Batman intends to put an end to it. But you can't be rid of the ties that bind us. First story. AU. M for gore. Possible ooc. Request in authors note. one shot.


_"yeah that's right. I'm a last minute entry. and now I'M playing this game"_

_-Blackmore_

* * *

The puddles of blood made a splash as he stepped in it. Murder in Gotham wasn't as rare as he'd like, but Gorey piles of flesh splattered everywhere was. The Caped crusader looked down at the crime scene, scanning for evidence. Bullet shell, dented pipes and smashed bodies. 6 of them exactly. All unrecognizable as they seemed to have just exploded. Though the blood patterns on the wall suggest that wasn't the case.

Batman looked around the room and saw a trail of blood and began to follow it. He wandered down an ally to where the blood just ended but nobody was there. The killer got away. Something to make someone violently explode like that would have to have a lot of strength or fire power. It wasn't Killer Croc. There was no signs of something trying to eat them. It wasn't bane. Something this bloody didn't suit his style. Couldn't be Deathstroke...

Metal on metal. That was the sound that drew the dark knights attention to a door leading into an apartment complex. He Instinctively armed himself with a batarang, only for nothing to happen for the few moments he waited. He did what every detective does and investigated it. upon opening the door, a body, hung from the ceiling by a noose around its neck was hanging in front of his face. Any normal man would have fallen on there ass and filled there trousers.

Batman wasn't normal.

He investigated scene and saw the rope was hanging from...a puddle of blood?

_rrrrrring rrrring!_

_'a phone?' _Batman looked down the hall for the source of the noise. Noticing a long slash mark going down the wall that wasn't there before. He followed the noise, being wary of any dangers and making sure the coast was clear. He found a stool with a phone on it next to a stair case. Batman approached it, and established a link with the bat computer in order to trace the call. Just in case.

And then he answered.

"do you feel the cataclysm Wayne?"

Batman froze at the use of his real name. and immediately began tracing the call. He didn't recognize the voice. He had a European accent of some sort. It was hard to tell with the static. And as per usual, he made a simple demand.

"who is this."

"oh wouldn't that be nice to know? unfortunately it would be a waste as I no intention of contacting you again."

From his earpiece, Alfred's voice arose.

_"sir...there seems to be a problem with the bat computer...Its not picking up a trace."_

Now that was concerning...Batman looked down and saw the phone wasn't even plugged in.

" What truly matters is what you are going to do to my patient when you ascend those stairs... He is a very troubled individual, and id appreciate it if you didn't hand him to those amateurs at Arkham. They are very ineffective you see, and a cage will only bring calamity and chaos, to this lawless cesspool known as Gotham."

Batman kept up his silent demeanor. This clearly wasn't right.

" As a child you lost your parents yes...? not many can walk away sane from an event like that...are you one of those many...? if not then we may just meet again."

"how do you know all of this."

"In due time Bruce...maybe"

The caller hung up. and Batman crushed the receiver in his hand at being denied answers. He looked at the stairs and began to ascend them.

_"clearly you are not going to do what he says master Bruce?"_

"We'll see Alfred."

When he made it to the top he saw a door slam. It was suspicious enough to check out. and he opened it when finding out it wasn't locked. The apartment was spartan. No rugs, not a lot of furniture and the place was run down. There were holes in the wall and the room looks like it wasn't painted or cleaned in years.

In the kitchen a man leaned against the counter with his head over the dirty bug infested sink. There were empty pill bottles in there and on the floor. The chairs were broken in some way and the table had a gun on it. A Colt 95. by the looks of it. The man himself was covered in blood. He had a little above average build with a stained white tank top and stained blue jeans with black shoes. He had Shaved brown hair and seemed to be unarmed...

"why did you kill them?"

It was a simple yet hostile question. Such a thing couldn't be preformed by a man of this size-

batman blinked once. and a creature with yellow ripped pants stood in the mans place. it was covered in blood and spikes and had a green hide. It was bald with spikes coming out of its head and back. its right arm was a large blade with entrails hanging off of it and its left was a large blood soaked talon.

He blinked again and the man was back and the creature was gone. His head was lifted upon hearing the bat. He turned after pulling a gun from the sink and gave it a long hard stare. He had brown side burns and a goatee and eyes that seemed to lack emotion but his face showed signs of anger.

He aimed the gun the at the Batman after his starring contest. And received a bat glare in response.

"You don't want to do that."

He didn't care, he just started shooting.

* * *

authors note.

So I am a big fan of The suffering and iv been getting into batman recently. RECENTLY. I don't know anything about actual Batman other then some lore and back story. and that Cat Woman is hot and Batman is bat ass.(ha. puns.) Never read a Batman comic but i HAVE watched cartoons! and the Dark Knight movies...! oh and also i recently played Arkham city (which started off a teeny bit frustrating due to dead shot not letting me in front of the line IMMEDIATELY but made up for it eventually).

I haven't played much of suffering either other than the demo of ties that bind and i played the SHIT out of that! When i played that demo and became a beast i was ecstatic! for years it was one of my MUST HAVES! and that MUST HAVE feeling comes back when ever i'm reminded of it. but sadly, i have not found a single copy of it and was reduced to watching walk throughs.

But enough rambling. The thing is im an inexperienced writer with a poor imagination and poorer creativity and patience. ill lose interest after the second chapter so i ask you all this, ANYONE this. Can someone PLEASE make a suffering and batman cross over fic? I feel like SHIT for requesting this and i'm probably gonna get a lot of "do et yer self n3rd!" but i'm too STUPID to do it myself!

What i'm personally looking for is a long good fic with good story. Where Torque is still having Blackmore problems and hes in either Gotham or Arkham (i know for a fact he'd wind up there eventually. at least with someone like batman running around. especially if this is when Carmen, Cory, and Malcolm died...) and something happens to push him over the edge and the creature takes control and maybe Blackmore started up his gang like in the suffering series. Man that would be kick-ass! and then he has to avoid the bat somehow while coping with his mental instabilities and possibly at one point or another the monsters RISE up to wreck havoc! tho that do'sent seem very batman like...

Im not asking for specific requirements i'm just throwing this out there because lets face it, the suffering NEEDS more attention, despite its age. If anything id appreciate it if you kept it from being ooc. Now that i think of it, it might be interesting to see Batman's reaction to meeting killjoy, trying to track a signal to see where killjoy is only to find there is none. but then again, reactions are EVERYTHING. Anyway my main hope for this request, is that it would catch some peoples attention toward the Suffering and hopefully they'll like it and the fan community would grow and flourish! and there is much more beautiful fanfics out there like Gotham Meets Deadpool (hopefully they update faster but who am i to judge.)

Honestly ill take a batman Arkham suffering cross over just give me something nice!

please?


End file.
